Hellgorak
}|GetValue= }| | name = Hellgorak | hp = 40000 | exp = 10000 | ratio = 0.250 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = Yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Ruthless Seven Minions | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee (0-700), Energy Beam (0-819), Fireball (0-520), Smoke UE, Some Kind of Ball producing sparkling stars like the Cyclops Smiths when he uses Whirlwind Throw. | maxdmg = 2000? | immuneto = ? | strongagainst = Physical Damage , Ice Damage, Fire Damage, Holy Damage, Earth Damage, Energy Damage, Death Damage. | weakagainst = Drowning (50%) | behavior = Fights to the death, retargets rapidly. | sounds = I'll sacrifice yours souls to seven! I'm bad news for you mortals! No man can defeat me! Your puny skills are no match for me.I smell your fear. Delicious! | notes = Hellgorak is the last survivor of a demonic cabal which succumbed to the Ruthless Seven aeons ago. And Hellgorak is a survivor to the core. As the victory of the Ruthless Seven became more and more evident, he betrayed his allies and switched sides. Hellgorak decided it was better to serve under the Ruthless Seven than to die as a leader. Becoming a minion of the Ruthless Seven did not stop him from developing his evil plans. Slowly but steadily he climbed up in the ranks and used his new power and influence to improve himself. He called in favours, and killed those who possessed wisdom he needed. Over time, his demonic plans yielded fruits. With the help of stolen secrets and enchantments, his dark body is covered with glowing ancient runes that protect him from most harm. He boasts about his invulnerability which actually was proven a lie by the agents of the inquisition. Still, he shakes off most damage with ease, and it would for sure take an insane amount of attackers to bring him down. It was prophesied that no man will beat him - right before he killed the oracle. Still, he fears the Ruthless Seven who defeated him and his allies in the past. Therefore, it is safe to say that, even though he is nearly invulnerable, Hellgorak is all but immortal. | location = Through the teleport in the Hives in the Inquisition Quest. He is the seventh and final boss. | strategy = Take extreme caution. He will be surrounded by Dreadbeasts. Convince Dreadbeasts summoned by the towers around the room, and use these to defeat the boss. Try to trap Hellgorak with 7 dreadbeasts + the blocker. In a non pvp server you can have a druid stand close and constantly use Mass Healing to keep the Dreadbeasts alive, since you wont heal the demon. Failing this, have 8 knights surround it and use many, many, many runes to take it down (Each rune hits 1-3 damage). | loot = 0-283? gp, 0-1 Demonic Essence,0-17 Small Amethyst, 0-? Small Diamonds, 0-8 Small Sapphires, 0-? Small Topazs, 0-12 Black Pearls, 0-7 White Pearls, Stone Skin Amulet, Ring of Healing, Might Ring, Energy Ring, Death Ring, Noble Axe, Spellbook of Warding, Crown Armor, Voltage Armor, Blue Robe, Rusty Legs, Rusty Armor, Knight Legs, Golden Amulet, Focus Cape, Crown Legs, Wand of Inferno, Ruby Necklace, Spellbook of Lost Souls, Vile Axe (semi-rare), Butcher's Axe, Spirit Cloak, Spellscroll of Prophecies, Magma Legs, Steel Boots, Demonbone Amulet (rare), Golden Legs (rare), Demon Shield (rare), Green Gem (rare), Blue Gem (rare), Boots Of Haste (rare), Spellbook of Mind Control), Executioner, Golden Armor, (very rare), Demonwing Axe (very rare), Spellbook of Dark Mysteries (very rare), Great Axe (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.